Links of the chain (Chinese translation）
by flower0719
Summary: Links of the chain的中文翻译。作者broomclosetkink已授权。翻译完结后会发到另一个同人文论坛里。谢谢阅读，请读者去原文多多支持。This is the Chinese translation of the fanfiction "Links of the chain" written by broomclosetkink. It's very nice for the author to give me the permission to translate the wonderful work into Chinese. Author:broomclosetkink Translator：flower0719(花花） The original link:/s/8631543/1/Links-of-the-Chain
1. Chapter 1

一个已经死去的人坐在Molly Hooper的梳妆椅上，苍白的皮肤宛似大理石般（而石头中淤青与断裂的血管清晰可见），指间夹着一支烟。他将烟灰抖落在盛着半杯凉水的杯中，吐出的烟雾朝敞开的窗外弥散，窗帘微微摆动，好似幽灵惨白的手指，而他的视线未曾有一刻离开过那熟睡的女人。

冰冷的空气令得她的乳尖发硬（粉色，紧致，若他看得太久，便能感觉到它们是如何地抵着他的舌尖，他的上颚），鸡皮疙瘩在肌肤上微微凸起，但Molly仍旧未醒。她沉沉睡着，嘴唇微张，只有一条腿蜷缩在毯子下。他能看到她曾经无暇肌肤上的印记；他手掌形状的淤青，还留下了指印，他的唇齿令得她的肌肤—在明亮灯光下可以看清—变成了粉色、红色乃至紫色，还有他胡茬刮擦留下的痕迹。

如果他仍旧活着，将会被罪恶感溺没。他甚至都不会身在此处—这本是永不可能发生之事。

但Sherlock Holmes已然死了，因此他完全可以将烟蒂丢入水中，好回到Molly的床上，蜷在她的身旁。

_Molly，我想我要死了。_

_你需要什么？_

她很柔软，如此柔软，头发有柠檬的气味。Sherlock用温暖的毯子将两人都盖住，手臂环着她的腰，手托着她的一边乳房。他的鼻子抵着她颈后的肌肤，他觉得他记起了想要哭泣的感觉，记起了她眼泪的滋味，他想要把这些都挥去。

好人是会偷偷溜走的，蒙住脸，一去不回。

但Sherlock Holmes是一缕绝望、贪婪的鬼魂，而她是这世上他仅剩的唯一。

他睡着了，他抱她抱得这样的紧，她的身上将会留下新的印记。

* * *

他穿衣服时，她就坐在床头，身上只有一件老旧的晨衣，头发凌乱，双眸发红。Sherlock拼尽全力，不许自己看向她，不去看她膝盖上的红肿，脚踝内侧的吻痕，但他已然看见所有。（只是，太迟了，总是太迟了…）

"我可以同你一起走，"Molly说道，嘴唇与手指都颤抖着。"我可以帮助你。"

Sherlock知道她会。他有无数次几乎都想要开口请求她同他一起走，每次都硬生生地将那些话吞回去，堵在喉咙里。（他需要一个人令他不偏不倚，令他神志灵醒，令他认清现实。）

"不，"他简短地答道，把皮带从Molly兄长那条又破又旧的牛仔裤中穿过。（腰太大，裤腿又太短，但他可以将就，这就够了。）"你能做些什么？你只会碍事。"

"我知道，"Molly是这样轻易地同意了他的话，Sherlock的手指顿住，颤抖起来。

"我不能在做…这件事的时候，还要担心你。而且John也需要有人照看他。"这不是他想要说的话，不是他此刻脑海中的词句（_为了让你远离他们我会一直一直逃亡下去，我们会消失在这世上，没有人能找到我们；但你若是留下，我会回来。我永远都会回到这里来。_）

"是，"她近乎耳语，点了点头。"是，我知道。"

有那么一刻，两个人都没有动。

"答应我…"泪水从她的鼻尖滑落，在她的手上飞溅开来。"答应我你会—你会回来。好吗？你不必—我们不必—可以装作这一切从没发生过。嗯…我们，我是说。我保证，好吗？只是，拜，拜托…"

"你这个愚蠢…_愚蠢_的女人。"怒意从体内升腾，灼烧着Sherlock，如此深沉而又黑暗的愤怒，足以将太阳遮蔽，其爆发之力强大得几乎将他折成两段。难道她不_明白_？难道她看不_见_？和他们如此相像，和他们所有人都如此相像；他们都在看着，却从没有真正看到，对他们—_她_—眼前如此明显之事视而不见。

_你需要什么？_

_如果我不是你所以为的那个我—我所以为的那个我—你仍旧愿意帮助我吗？_

Molly瑟缩了一下，手捂住嘴，身体蜷缩起来。Sherlock扑向她，膝盖撞到床单上，优雅尽失，手抓住了她的肩膀，将她压倒。他覆在她身上，颤抖着，因着愤怒绝望还有别的什么，那是Sherlock无法言明（拒绝言明）的什么，他看尽了她的眼泪，她的柔软，急促的啜泣，她的晨衣是如何滑落如何敞开，裸露而非遮盖。

他是这样用力，这样笨拙地亲吻着她，两人的牙齿都撞到了一起。他咬住她的唇，力道足以咬破皮肤，品尝着她的血液（_生命，这是生命；他死了，但她还活着，而他将以她为饮，直至他也变得同她一般温暖而鲜活_）。他挣扎着去解开自己的皮带，他在她的颈间诅咒着，直到牛仔裤松脱，落下，褪到他紧窄的臀下。

他的手捉住了她的腰，将她往上推去，直到他的唇落在了她的乳房上，他蹬掉了蓝色的牛仔裤，用膝盖分开了她的大腿。他的一只手臂撑着自己，另一只手往下探去，探到她的腿间，找到那被他唇舌湿润过的柔软所在（_她紧紧抓住了床单，抓住了他的头发，她痛哭，尖叫，太过美好，如此美好_）。他抽刺，挤压，喘息，Molly弓起身体，颤抖不已。

"我_会_回来，"他说道，脑海深处有一个声音，恐慌的声音，_不要伤害她，不要伤害她；你__**不是**__这样下作_，但他粗暴地将两根手指插入了她的身体。她呻吟起来，深沉地，然后是_沉默_（从来没有任何东西，哪怕是吗啡，给他带来过这样的沉默）在Sherlock的脑中蔓延。"而你仍会留在这里，Molly，你_会_的；就像这样，在我需要你的时候。你会吗？你会吗，Molly？"

"Sherlock！"她扭动臀部，在他手指动作时用力地抵住他，Sherlock发现自己无法思考，除了她的灼热，她的湿润，她的声音，她柔软的肌肤。

"你会吗？"他问了一遍，又一遍。"你会吗，Molly？"

"是的，_是的_！"他吻着她的唇角，她的脸颊，她的鼻梁，颤动的眼睑。他抽回了手指，发出一种柔软而湿润的声音，他颤抖得如此厉害以至于脚趾都蜷缩起来，她呜咽不已。他抓住她的大腿，指尖上她的湿意肆意抹过了她的肌肤，他将她的腿抬高，紧紧顶住了自己的胯部和发疼的肋骨。

他并不温柔（他怎能做到？）。他没有挤压或是推进或是_滑进_Molly Hooper的体内；他刺了进去，就像被本能控制的动物（_难道我们所有人，我们人类，不都是两条腿行走的动物，一直伪装，伪装，伪装么；即使是你，__Holmes先生，是的即使是你_），如此用力，他觉得他们将再也不会分开，永远永远。

以前从没有这样过，那些时候，他用力地动作，直到脑海中空虚一片，除了好似蜂房在左近的嗡嗡声，只有这样的痛苦；他抽插，检视，却从未真正发现过肉欲的用途。多么_令人作呕_，多么低等，多么粗鲁；但与Molly却不像那仅有过的几次，不。

这是生物性的，是的，原始的；也太太情绪化了。_感性_。在他伟大头颅内蜥蜴脑部分的某处，他是否早知道，一切就该如此？这就是他为何冷漠，残酷，却从来都做不到去忽视她，从来都未能阻止自己去驱赶那些竞争的雄性，哪怕他们只是看她的时间长了一些？

_是的_，他想，_是的_。

"你会等着我。"他在她的发间低喘，咬着她耳后柔软的肌肤，只为了听见她发出疼痛却愉悦的尖锐呻吟。Molly的指甲掐着他的背脊，按住了他的淤肿，死死地压住了他有些错位的肋骨，但这很好，很好。他_活着_，他活着，无论别人怎么想但他和Molly都如此相信。"而且再不会有别的任何人，没有人，Molly，_没有_人。"

Sherlock用力地抽插着，床发出吱呀的呻吟，仿佛随时都要塌陷。Molly扭动着，一只手紧紧插在他的发间，挺起身子，亲吻着他，直到他将她的哭泣和他的名字和一切都吞下，一切。

"没有男人，"他喘息着，一只手滑到两人身体之间，捏住了她的阴蒂，直到Molly尖叫起来，双腿迅速地缠住了他的身体。"没有女人。没有人，没有人，只有我。告诉我，Molly，告诉我。"

"没有人，没有人。"她仍旧在哭着，眼泪从脸颊滚落，消失在她的发间。"没有别人，从来都不会有—哦天啊，哦天啊，_Sherlock_，拜托—我爱你，我爱—"Molly用力地咬住了唇，转开了脸，哪怕Sherlock将她的臀托得越来越高，然后进入一个他从来，从来都未曾有过的高潮。

"再说一次。"他几乎无法呼吸；无论他吸入多少灼热的空气，仍旧不够。Molly的腿间越收越紧，小腹绷直，从喉咙深处发出那高亢而哀恸的尖叫，Sherlock知道她快要到了，就快了。"告诉我，Molly，你爱我。_说出来_！"

"我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，"Molly哭叫出声，Sherlock_陷落_了。他身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧着，臀部用力起伏，他的小腹有火焰灼烧，四下蔓延开来，她的名字从唇齿间逸出，反反，复复，他深深地埋在Molly体内，直到释放了自己。

有那么一会儿，他除了耳朵内血液的轰鸣和自己粗哑的喘息外什么也听不见。然后便是Molly大口呼吸的声音，她的唇滑下他的脖颈，越过他的肩膀，同时一只手在他的腰部打着圈。

"我爱你，"她说道，舔走他的汗珠。"我爱你。"

他带着她滚落到另一边。她的晨衣在身上纠成一团，但他还是把她的手臂解放出来，将晨衣丢在了房间的角落里。他蜷缩着偎向了她，头靠在她的胸口，而她的手指在他发间轻抚着，Sherlock不知道—在这一切之后—他是不是坚强到能够离开。

* * *

"我哥哥将会来见你。很快，我想。告诉他我把这个留在了你的包里，就在…"

Sherlock没有说下去，但Molly仍旧瑟缩了一下。她点点头，穿上了那件难看的晨衣。他把信封放在了她厨房的桌子上，把Molly给他准备的装有补给的背包又往肩膀上推了推。

他想，他_知道_，他应该说些别的。John就会知道该说些什么，做些什么；但Sherlock已然太粗粝，太无遮蔽，就好像他的皮肤被剥下，所有的神经都暴露在外，暴露在一切可能的攻击之下。因此他只是吞咽了一下，伸出手去，指尖划过她脸颊的轮廓。

_你需要什么？_

_你。_

"告诉我，"他请求道，拇指抚过她的下嘴唇。"再告诉我一次。"

"我爱你，"Molly低语着，捉住他的手，亲吻着他的手掌。她的眸子明亮、温暖还有，是的，恐惧。如此恐惧。"我会等待。"

他没有吻她。（如果他吻她，就会要了她，在桌子上，在地板上，藏在她身体里，忘记他必须要做的一切。）他只是点了点头，转过身去，从餐厅的窗户跳了出去。他一路从安全梯下去，发出哗啦的声响，走进暖和的阳光与冰冷的空气中，终于消失在人群里。

他身上仍旧有性爱、Molly和咖啡的味道。在地铁里，他把鼻子埋进自己的衣领中，阖上了眼睛，知道（若他是另一个人）他一定会流下眼泪。

* * *

Sherlock离开几个小时后，一个面无表情的男人和一辆车出现了，告知Molly她将要赴一场会面。他没有把目的地告诉她，但其实也没有必要；从Sherlock把计划告诉她起，Molly就一直满怀恐惧地等待着这一时刻，以及她将要在其中扮演的角色。Mycroft Holmes将会提问，而Molly只是祈祷自己能够牢牢地守住秘密，不被他发现。

这里似乎是他的家，Mycroft请她入座，给她倒了一杯茶，然后打开了墙上的一个壁柜，将藏在里面的平面屏幕打开。

Molly过了好一会儿才意识到自己在看什么。录像是黑白的，带着些许颗粒感，没有声音。但接着她就看到了屏幕底部的日期，看到了Sherlock的头发，还有在他脊背上滑行的她的双手，她意识到这是他在将她抱上实验室的桌子，按住她的双手，彼时他的吻曾令她以为自己即将死去。

"这段录像是我弟弟死亡之前几小时录制的。"Mycroft语调平直地开口说道，抿了一口茶，靠回了自己的椅子里。"它令我困惑，Dr. Hooper。我的弟弟拒绝感性，以及他所认为的因肉体软弱而引起的低等且不必要的欲望。然而，看看你们两个，似乎非常享受这软弱带来的极大欢愉。"

Molly深深吸了口气，放下茶杯，站了起来。她穿过房间，关上了壁柜的门，然后转身面对着Mycroft，她的手臂紧紧环着自己的胸。

她想要诅咒，想要尖叫，想要把所有她拿得动的坚硬物体全都掷向这个正在看着她一举一动的冷漠无情的面孔。但她只是开口说道，语调非常平静，"我看不出我与Sherlcok这一短暂的关系对你有任何影响。"

"你是否意识到Sherlock需要多大程度的信任才能允许一个人如此地靠近他—我是说，在没有毒瘾的情况下。尽管表象并非如此，但哪怕John Watson也未曾与Sherlock有过此种程度的亲密。这令我产生了疑问，Dr. Hooper。有关你与Sherlock关系的疑问，你为何会被St. Bartholomew 医院停职，还有你把通往停尸间的大门用_铁链_锁上，拆下了安全摄像头，在Sherlock死后将他的尸体同外界隔绝了近两个小时的原因。"

"我想，"他露出一个蛇一般的笑容，说道，"你有许多事需要告诉我，Dr. Hooper。"

"Mr. H-Holmes，"她在这个姓上结巴了一下，有些畏缩，有些踉跄。但她还是走了过去，坐回原先的椅子里，竭力不让自己哭出来。"我用铁链把门锁上，这样他们就不会…看见那个样子的他。也是出于同样的理由，我把停尸间的摄像头拆了。他们，呃，我是说我的同事们…他们嘲笑他。嘲笑过。他们很_残忍_，他们从来—从来都不知道他—"

泪水不受控制地流了下来；从早晨他离开起，Molly想要做的就只有哭泣。所以她这样做了。

"他这样注重隐私，"她低声说着，无法抬头去面对那凝视的眼神。"他不会想要每个人…都看见…那个。他…赤身裸体。被解剖—"她的双手捂住脸，肩膀颤抖，泪水将她周遭一切都淹没了，Molly觉得想吐。

Sherlock躺在她解剖台上这一念头足以将她击碎。

Molly不知道哪一样更令她震惊；是Mycroft递给她一块手帕，抑或是他眼中的怜悯。

"谢谢你，"他说道，声音如此之轻以至于她几乎未能听见。

Molly觉得好痛。她想要告诉他，告诉他所有事；Sherlock还活着，逃亡，追捕，而她是如此地为他害怕，如此如此地_害怕_。但她知道自己的任务，她的角色，因此她什么也没有说，一个字也没有。

"那…那确实就是Sherlock了？"

"是，"她低语，胃部为自己的弥天大谎而抽痛不已。"是。"

"我明白了。我曾以为，也许…"Mycroft声音渐低，陷入某种沉思的寂静中。

他指尖相触，靠在自己的椅子里，Molly完全地_崩溃_了。谢天谢地，他陷入了自己的思绪中而无从注意。但是，最终，在她的啜泣声渐渐停止，喷涌而出的泪水也渐渐变慢时，Mycroft开了口，眸子却一直盯着壁炉中的火焰，"你们的关系，Dr. Hooper。解释。"

"他…那天…他来找我。我不—我仍旧不太明白为什么，为什么当时—但是，呃—嗯，很明显。我对他的感觉如何，我是说。我…我们…你看见了。呃，你看见了那个。"

"他什么也没对你说起？任何有关他的…计划的事？关于Moriarty？"

_不要让我离去_，Sherlock半是乞求半是要求，埋在Molly的体内，双眸狂野、迷乱而又满是恐惧。_不要让我离_去，_Molly_。

"没有，"Molly低语道。

"他可在你那里留下了什么？"

"是的。" 听到这个，Mycroft的头猛地抬起，速度之快都令Molly担心他会伤害到自己。她从地板上拿起了自己的包，在里面翻了一阵才找到了那封信（谢天谢地在Sherlock走后她就把它塞了进去）。"我才—才，呃，在我包里找到了这个。今天早上。是，呃，是给你的。"

这个男人脸上的表情是如此痛苦而真挚，Molly把信递过去时感觉自己像一个偷窥狂。

Mycroft检视着信封，就像Sherlock一样。他站起身，从他桌子上取过一把拆信刀，一边小心地将它划开，一边坐回了自己的椅子里。他手指颤抖地拿出了信纸，有那么漫长，漫长的一刻，他并没有打开。他只是拿着它，呼，吸，双眸紧闭。

Molly忽然对地板生出了兴趣。

纸张被打开时沙沙作响，Molly凝视的目光一动不动，双手紧紧相握，搁在腿上。当她听见Mycroft轻喘时，还是没忍住抬起了头。他盯着那封信，就好像它泄露了什么了不起的秘密。他朝Molly看了过来，吞咽了一下，重新将信折好，放回了信封里。Mycroft温柔地，诚惶诚恐地，把它折起放进了他西装的内袋里。

"那么你的停职？"

"我绑架了一位…朋友的尸—尸体，这样我就可以为他做尸检。我被停职了，等待审查。"

"不必担心，Dr. Hooper。如果你想继续在St. Bartholomew医院工作下去，就继续工作下去。"

Molly对Mycroft Holmes所知够多，也知道他在政府里的_小小_职位，所以并没有质问他何以能够对她做出如斯保证。"谢谢你，"她只是这样说道，对他露出一个极小的微笑。

"我可以问你一件事么，Doctor Hooper？一件…私事？"Mycroft听上去好像很迷惑自己这样做的动机或是渴望，他微微侧头，眼睛在Molly身上逡巡。她点点头，紧张地把一缕头发捋到了耳后。"你爱他吗？"

"难道那不是…不是很，呃，明显么？"

Mycroft点了点头，而Molly无法完全说服自己，是否仅仅是因为灯光的关系，他的眸中才好似有泪光闪烁？

* * *

与Mycroft见面两天后，Molly复职了，她低着头，少言寡语地重新开始上班。她的同事们都避开她，但那也并非什么新鲜事。如果她撞见别人在谈话，那谈话往往就戛然而止了，她知道他们在谈论她，还有Sherlock，还有报纸上是如何地说他是一个_假货_。

她仍旧低着头，紧闭着嘴，试图将一切忽视。

* * *

在那一切开始了三个月，一个星期，又两天后，Molly在药店买了三份验孕纸，一路咬着指甲回到了家。到家后，她喂了Toby，熬夜看了电视，在凌晨一点多的时候上了床。那一夜她躺在床上，枕头蒙着脸，试着不去哭泣，不去恐惧，告诉自己没事的，就是压力，压力而已。

六点过后的某个时刻，她醒了过来，双眼因为一夜倦极而肿痛不已。她没有顾得上晨衣或是拖鞋，蹒跚着走进卫生间，打开了第一个盒子，将说明书读了三遍…只是为了确认。

只有天知道她喝了多少升水，一个小时后，她做完了所有的测试。全都是阳性，Molly感到一种古怪的麻木。

* * *

Molly和Brandon Gates是大学同学；他们曾经一起因为精疲力竭与过多的咖啡而整夜发抖，还时不时地痛饮一番，把自己灌成两个傻瓜，而当他同青梅竹马的Diana结婚时，Molly是伴娘之一。她出席了他三个女儿的洗礼仪式，以及她们的每一个生日派对，还在他们偶然需要独处一晚时充当保姆的角色。

他们俩最后都在St. Bart医院供职则完全是巧合。因此，当Molly需要去见一位妇产科医生时，她当然选择了Brandon，哪怕他开着那种终于可以脱掉她内裤的可怕玩笑，还给她大腿根部的黑痣取名为淘气少女。

血检和尿检都呈阳性，超声波则显示了一个小小的胚胎，正在健康地发育，Brandon比Molly所见过的任何时候都要安静。

"我知道这是计划外的，"Brandon说道，一支笔轻轻敲着Molly的病历，他的一只脚轻晃，令得椅子的转轮吱吱作响。"你可有什么打算？还有别的选择，Molly，如果这不是你想要的。我认识一个很棒的医生，非常谨慎—"

"不。我_不_会去堕胎。不作考虑。"实际上，她有考虑过的，但就在Brandon说出来之后，Molly恐慌起来。她应该这样做，她知道；Sherlock生死未明，而她也并不适合做一个母亲，还有老天啊，她该怎样解释？_怎样_？

等Sherlock回来了…_如果_他回来了…

"好吧，"Brandon温和地答道，"另一个选择就是收养。我可以帮你找一个很好的家庭。"

"我会留着它。"Molly听见自己的声音似乎从一个极遥远的地方传了回来。

她会吗？

是的。是的，她会。随Sherlock怎样都好。她为他几乎前途尽毁，她爱他爱了_那么多年_，而他似乎只是在他需要时—比如帮他伪造他自己的死亡—才注意到这一点。

她会留下他们的孩子。当（如果）他回来了，若他不想有所牵连，那也没关系。她或许不是一个天才，但她对这个孩子有满满的爱。

"好吧。我会在这里注明你下一次检查的时间—一个月后，我想—我也会给你开一剂药方，你可以带去给药剂师。产前维生素…嗯，你知道剂量的。"Brandon忙着把这些都写下来，舌头舔着嘴角。然后他开了口，如此地突然以至于Molly都没有足够的时间编出一个谎言来应对。"那孩子的父亲？"

"他从St. Bart医院的楼顶跳了下来，就在我受孕的那一天，根据你计算的日期。"哦是的，Molly的声音里是全然的歇斯底里。"我确信你已经看过—看过了报纸—"

Brandon在Molly瘫倒时紧紧地抱住了她，她攀着他，就好像他是这世上唯一固定的所在。

"哦，Molls，"他一遍又一遍地低语着，"我很抱歉，我非常抱歉。我们会闯过去的，是么？我和Di，我们会尽我们所能地帮助你。孩子们会非常兴奋的，Molly阿姨就要有一个小宝宝了。我们会成功的。我们会的，吾爱，我们会的。"

"_Sherlock_…"Molly痛哭失声，几乎没有注意到Brandon湿热的泪水顺着她的脖颈流下。

* * *

第二天，在二十四个小时极其疲累的值班以及为一个母亲和她八岁女儿（这令Molly陷入极可怕的歇斯底里状态，她把自己锁在储藏柜里哭了整整二十分钟）的双重谋杀案做完尸检后，Molly离开了医院，而路边有一辆黑色的车在等着她。门开了，Mycroft微微倾身，只露出了他的脸庞。

"Dr. Hooper，"他说道，抬起一只手，"请允许我送你一程。"

Molly连一丝去争辩的力气也没有。她从另一边上了车，司机为她开了门。她听见门在身后轻轻地阖上，而直到车子驶入了车流Mycroft才开了口。

"我看到了你在Dr. Gates那里的病历。十四个星期大；我对此当然是毫无预期。"

Molly觉得她应当为他这般滥用权力而感到愤怒，但实际上，她荒唐地想要感激，感激她不必自己去告诉他。

"是的，"她平静地答道，"我怀孕了。"

"我不知道你目前的打算为何，但如果你有考虑过终止这次妊娠，我想要告诉你，只要你不这么做，我愿意支付一大笔钱。而生产过后，我会接管孩子的监护权，至于你—"

"我会留着它。"Molly的双手扭在一起，努力压抑住忽然爆发的愤怒，那令她眼前有斑点闪烁。"_我_会留着它。不是你。"

"我想到你也许会这么说的。"说实话，Mycroft听上去带着明显的感激，Molly抬起头，震惊地看见他脸上一览无遗的释然表情。"我很…高兴听到你这样说。"

他们在沉默中行进。Mycroft和Molly一起下了车，像一道无声的、拿着雨伞的影子，跟着她往前走。等他们走进她的公寓后，他就把他的外套和雨伞挂在门边，Molly引他走进小小的客厅。

"你想要喝茶么？"

"是的，谢谢你。"

从她做了第一次验孕测试以来，Molly的情绪就一直在恐惧和愤怒之间徘徊，而此刻的麻木则是令人欣慰的变化，她很感激Mycroft在场时自己能保持这种麻木状态。她不确定，如果她忽然哭了起来，或是开始朝墙上扔瓷器，他也许会不知所措。

她准备好托盘，放上一盘她昨天烤的仙女蛋糕。然后她就把它端到客厅里，放在了茶几上。

"请自便，"Molly鼓励Mycroft，捕捉到他的目光在蛋糕上逗留。"我紧张的时候就会烘焙。或者生气的时候。或者开心…呃，我就是常常烘焙，实际上。"

Mycroft第一口咬在蛋糕上时，发出了一种完全不像Holmes的愉悦呻吟，然后极其无奈地看向了Molly。

"哦，"他低声道，"它们十分美味。"Mycroft朝自己的盘子里又划拉了两个蛋糕，忙着吃了起来，而Molly则啜饮着茶，_用力地_咬着腮肉，好让自己不笑出声来。

"我想要你意识到，Molly—"很明显，知道她此刻正怀着他那所谓死去弟弟的遗腹子已经让他们到达了互称对方名字的阶段—"我会尽我所能地保护你和你的孩子。Sherlock有许多敌人，而我毫不怀疑他们会冲着他的孩子而来。"

"他们怎么会知道？"Molly问道，摇了摇头。"我不…呃，嗯，我不以为自己打算告诉别人。"

"哦不，Molly，不。他们会知道。我有孩子的机会很…渺小，这还是保守说法，而我也从未能真正预见到Sherlock会这样做，我预先做了安排，以防万一。我很高兴，此刻甚于以往，自己有此远见。除此之外，更甚者，还有Sherlock的遗愿。"

"呃，遗愿？"无论那是什么，一定是写在了Sherlock留下的那封信里。Molly本想打开的，但那样对他们两个人来说感觉都似乎不对，或者不公平。Mycroft相信这就是他从Sherlock那里所能得到的最后一点讯息（而事情若是变得糟糕，这也许就是事实了），Sherlock也信任她，让她代为转交而非偷拆。

"是的。你没有读过那封信吗？"

"没有，呃，就是…感觉似乎不对。"

"嗯哼…"Mycroft微微睁大了眼睛，好像被这种道德感惊着了。（_考虑到他的职业，呃…_）"他要我保证你的幸福安好，不惜任何代价。"

惊愕就是能够准确描绘她感觉的那个词，Molly觉得。她惊愕了，全身无法动弹。他为何要…？他瞬间失去了一切，所以Molly能够理解性爱，紧张，他的要求。但请求_Mycroft_照顾她…？

"哦，"她勉强说道，"我没有…哦。"

"在此考虑之下…"Mycroft的手伸进口袋里，拿出了一个折着的信封。他把信封递给Molly，双手十指相触。"这似乎是最为谨慎保险的做法。"

信封里是一张结婚证书。Molly盯着它看了好久，好久，才意识到这是_她的_结婚证书；_Mary Margaret Hooper_和_Sherlock Vernet Holmes_并列在一起，日期是五个月前，证婚人是John和Mycroft。

"不，"她几乎喘不过气来，"不—不，你不能—不。这是谎言。"

"这是合法的，"Mycroft纠正道，倾身向前。"这会保证你的安全，还有孩子的。"

"但是—但是我们_没有_结婚，我们永远也不_会—_—"

"你们结婚了。2012年，4月15日。私人仪式，由我亲自安排，唯一的宾客是John Watson。Sherlock不想公开，以保证你的安全，你也同意了。"

"但是—"

"_不_，Mrs. Holmes。没有但是。这已经是事实了，此时此刻。除了Sherlock Holmes本人，没有人能看出这是伪造的，而我敢说，他无法从坟墓中做成这件事。"

Molly想要同他争辩—她想得都_痛_了。但Mycroft的眼中有某些东西，某些难以辨明的东西。突然之间，她明白了；Mycroft是在害怕。他把她放在了某个计划，某张网的中央，但也许这就是他能为她，以及他弟弟的孩子，所能找到的最安全的地方。

何况，Molly从来都不擅于拒绝。

"John永远也不会同意的，"她虚弱地说道，低下头。

"请把Dr. Watson留给我来解决。明早十点半会有一辆车来接你。请等着。还有…好好休息。"很明显，Mycroft给出这个命令后有些不自在，他很快站起身，准备离开。Molly没有去送他—他可能已经做好把她的公寓藏在他办公室里的打算，记在了备忘录里。再说，门就挤在客厅和狭小的餐厅中间，他没道理会迷路，从这个公寓逼仄的程度来看。

"你知道，"Mycroft把他的外套取下，说道，"Sherlock朝我迈出了他的第一步。很奇怪诸如此类的事竟会变得这般重要，就在…"

Molly哭了起来，这一次，她想更多是为了Mycroft，而非她自己。

* * *

第二天上午，车载着Molly来到了Baker街，Molly在后座坐了好几分钟，竭力地吸着冷冽的空气，努力不让自己完全失去冷静。她不知道Mycroft在计划什么，还有她被带到这里来的原因，但老天啊，好_痛_。她想要跑进这座建筑，爬上楼梯，看见Sherlock和他的小提琴待在窗边，或是坐在他的显微镜旁；她想要他对着她的泪水翻白眼，将她压在他的床上，伸手要咖啡，在思考的时候对着她喊John的名字。

她就是想要_他_。

"女士？"司机出声询问，从他的座位上扭过身子。

"对不起，"她呜咽着，"我—我在…想事情。十分抱歉。"

当Molly踏上台阶时，几乎被吼叫声击倒。Sherlock和John公寓的门关着，虽然听不清楚具体的词句，但那愤怒却是极其明显的。Mrs. Hudson在楼梯底下徘徊着，一只手捂住嘴。

"哦，Molly亲爱的，"她眼泪汪汪地低喃，朝她张开了手臂。Molly顺从而又有些不知所措地被她抱住；她和Sherlock的房东本相交不深，虽然自从他'死去'后，这妇人就时不时地邀请Molly过来喝茶，所有的泪水与痛骂最终会以老妇人抱着Sherlock的晨衣哭到天昏地暗结尾。

"发生什么事了？"

"Mycroft和John，"Mrs. Hudson回答，摇着头。"在上面快一个小时了，开始时安静得可怕。我刚给他们送了一个茶盘上去，正好看见John_打了_Mycroft。呃，我不能说我自己没有想过那么做，但_真的—_我们都失去了他，你知道，还有…"Mrs. Hudson的双手在空气里抖动着，徒留一个无助的手势，声音渐渐低下去。

"去休息吧，"Molly催促这老妇人，"去吧。我来解决这个。"

"哦不，Molly亲爱的，我不觉得—"

"我坚持。去吧。"

Molly没有等在原地看Mrs. Hudson是否听从了她的话。她毅然地走上楼梯，紧紧咬着下颌以至于都发疼了。她推开门，发现John双手发红，紧握成拳，垂在身侧不停地颤抖；而Mycroft正揉着自己流血的鼻梁，同时举着伞，威胁地指向医生。

"你们两个在见鬼地_做什么_？"Molly说道，把身后的门用力甩上。

两张脸一起转过来，四只眼睛警觉地眨动着，Molly很惊讶自己完全不在意她即将进入狂暴Hooper的模式，即使她的Caro姨妈也要为之骄傲。

"Mrs. Hudson在楼下，绞着双手，完全不知道该如何是好，而你们两个在上面，表现得就好像是该死的_原始人_！我们都失去了他，你们是否有意识到这一点？我们都失去了Sherlock；不仅仅是你Mycroft，也不仅仅是你John。_我们都_很痛苦！而且你知道么？考虑到我是那个该死的怀着他遗腹子的人，我认为就算是谁有权利动手打人，_那也他妈的应该是我_！"Molly说完，从肩上扯下她的包，用力甩出去，在空中划开一个弧度，稳稳地砸在了John Watson的脑门上。

然后她走到沙发边，瘫倒下去，把脸埋进双手，开始啜泣起来。

"嗷，"John说道。"呃…你刚刚是打了我吗？用你的包？真的？"

Molly呜咽着说了些什么，"_去你妈的_，John Watson！"

"那好吧，"他虚弱地说道，转头看着Mycroft。

"我_告诉过_你我没有说谎，"Mycroft嘟囔着，从口袋里扯出条手帕，擦掉脸上的血迹。"且无论你—或是你的拳头—想要表达什么立场，我所考虑的只有孩子的利益。以及Molly的。"

"对，"John平静地表示同意，"我想我现在明白了。但是…_真的_？Molly，你确定吗？我是说那个—那真是Sherlock的？"

"_不_，John，是他的双胞胎兄弟Sherevil的孩子！"Molly想她极有可能就要精神崩溃了。而再一次，她压根也不在乎。"我就在_那里_，所以是的，是的我很确定那是他的！"

"呃…是…是不是还有个培养皿之类的？"

Molly朝John射过来的眼刀极其有力，他不由得退缩了。

"你知道Sherlcok和他的实验，"John争辩道，"这是很正当的问题。"

"根据我在录像里所见的，我可以向你保证情况并非如此。"Mycroft说这话的方式明确表达了他十分想要忘记自己曾经看过这一录像的事实。

而另一边，John踉跄着跌进了椅子里，就好像他全身的骨头都化作了泥。

"录像？"他虚弱地问道。"Sherlock还_录了_下来？"

"实验室里的安全摄像头，"Mycroft体贴地回答。

漫长的沉默，Molly用袖子擦着鼻子和眼睛，试着说服自己，在此情此境下用最触手可及的硬物猛敲John的脑袋根本于事无补。

然后，极其突然地，John开始放声大笑。然后是一声，又一声，直到他抬起头，_大吼大叫_，他被逗乐了；但他同时也哭了起来，泪水肆意流淌，摇摇晃晃，前仰后合，抱着肚子，就好像他害怕自己会完全散架。

"哦老天，"Mycroft喃喃道，"我恐怕我们终于将他整到崩溃了。"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly知道，默默退到一边让Mycroft和John全权料理她的一切并不是一位坚强而独立的女性所应有的行为，但她已然_筋疲力尽_了。她的谎言越来越巨大，简直能在群山之上投下阴影，她确信自己仍在为发现怀孕这件事而震惊不已，而且她已经把早餐时候吃的面包和茶全都吐了出来。

所以说真的，在她所犯的罪行中，允许Mycroft做他最拿手的事（介入然后下达命令）并不是她最不可饶恕的错误。

"你要立刻搬进来，"Mycroft宣布道，一根手指仍旧捏着他脆弱（谢天谢地没有断掉）的鼻子，还时不时地朝John瞪上几眼。"不，不要争辩，Molly。John以前当过兵，而我也非常肯定，如有不测，他将有能力保护你和孩子的安全。我一直在付这间公寓的房租，也将继续支付下去，明天会有工人来这里，重新整修楼下的公寓。等整修结束，你就搬进去；有两个卧室，空间足够你和孩子居住。至少，目前如此。"

Molly几乎—_是几乎_—要与他争辩了。她觉得自己的公寓就很好，谢谢你啊；但她把婴儿床放在哪里；塞在墙壁和她自己的床之间吗？能勉强放下一张小桌子和两把椅子的餐厅，还是已经满满当当的客厅？

"我可以自己付房租，"她坚定地说。

"现在，Molly，"Mycroft答道，用那种如果他不是他而是别人那他就会伸手拍她的脑袋再给她块饼干的语气。"无需如此。Sherlock的遗产属于你和孩子了，现在。把你的钱用在别的地方。尿布还有…婴儿车，也许。"

"你觉得她需要几辆婴儿车？"John问道，他正坐在自己的椅子里，拿着一杯啤酒，眼睛上敷着一块浸过冷水的法兰绒。

Mycroft不搭理他。

"当下，我想你最好向St. Bartholomew医院申请休长假。我—"

"什么？"Molly猛地坐直了身体，差点儿把茶都泼到地板上了。"不。_不_。我热爱我的工作，我完全有能力—"

"你是一位非常出色的法医，这我完全确定。尽管如此，我不相信此时此刻你继续工作下去是安全的行为。等事情完结，我看不出有何理由你不能重回工作。"

"我的老天，Mycroft，你从_哪里_来的？"John把法兰绒从脸上扯下，表情苦涩而黑暗地朝年长的Holmes看去，Molly都有些退缩了。"Molly是一位成熟而有能力的女士；我同意她最好是待在这里，是的。但和她说她不能工作了，就因为她_怀孕_—"

"我没有那样说。"Mycroft的语气也许很温和，但却满含着深沉且愤怒的暗流，如此急促而致命，哪怕再强壮的人也难逃灭顶。"公众将会，最终，明白一切。Molly对Sherlock的倾慕从来就不是一个秘密，而谣言难止。几个月内，医院里就会充满流言蜚语，而记者们也_会_蜂拥而至。想象一下头条；'假造的天才身后留下遗腹子。'这会在Molly背上画上靶子；每一个对Sherlock心怀怨恨的人都会来找她，还会祸及孩子。"

他并没有说_瞧啊__Moriarty是多么轻易地就骗到了她_，但话说回来，这也并不_需要_被说出来。Molly的血液在血管内变得冰冷。

"好。"Molly点了点头，艰难地吞咽了一下。"我明白你的意思了。那么，就请长假。"

"你知道我有哪里不明白吗？"John质问道，脸因为怒气涨的通红。"你跑去伪造文件好让Molly和Sherlock在法律上结婚的原因。如果这都不是在她背上'画上靶子'，我还真不知道_什么_才算是了。"

"有的人也许会那么看，"Mycroft冷冷地答道，"但还有别的人—更聪明的罪犯，我向你保证—会看着她，然后说，'啊，Sherlock Holmes的遗孀，他孩子的母亲；Mycroft Holmes为了保证他们的安全，又有什么是做不出的？'知道我的能力，知道为了保证我弟弟孩子的安全，我会无所顾忌地做任何必要之事，他们在计划伤害他们母子两人之前会三思的。"

"我不是在他们背上画靶子，"最后，Mycroft语调冰冷地说道，"我是在保护他们。"

* * *

Mike Stamford是一个十分和蔼的男人，Molly一直都很喜欢他。这让情况更艰难了几分。

"我的天哪，Molly，为什么你没有_告诉_我们？"Mike紧紧地搂住她，轻轻拍着她的背和头发，就好像她是他的亲生女儿一般，哦老天，Molly是这样地想念她的父亲，她简直就要_死去_。"我才发现，立刻就来见你了。"

Mycroft已经陪着Molly一起去与人事部门的人见过面了。要说当时房间里的气氛充斥着怀疑，那未免过分保守了。Meena张着嘴，就好像下巴脱臼了似的，Mycroft把结婚证书给她看时，她的眼睛几乎就要从眼眶里掉出来了。

"Sherlock当时不想要任何人知道，"Molly靠在Mike的肩膀上答道，然后退开了。她的胳膊环住腹部，惊讶于说谎是何等的容易。"我…我不知道该做什么…在那之后。"

"谁能呢？"Mike安慰道。"听着，如果你需要_任何东西_，任何，你就告诉我。"

"谢谢你，Mike，我会的。"

"至少有这个孩子，"Mike伸出一只手穿过Molly的胳膊轻轻拍了拍她的肚子。"我无法想象这一切该是多么艰难，但是，小家伙会让你支持下去的。会让你朝好的方面看。他们改变你的整个世界，孩子们就有这本领。"

"对。"要是Molly再继续点头，她的头就要掉下来了。"我很感激我，呃…我能有这个孩子，至少。"

Mike坚持拿着装满她办公室物品的箱子走到外面，然后又帮她放进了出租车里。

"就像我说的，如果你需要任何东西，就告诉我。等你知道了性别，来告诉我们一声。"

"呃，当然了。谢谢你，Mike。"他站在马路边，挥着手目送Molly的出租车消失在车流之中。她从后车窗看着他，感觉就好像她一脚踢开了一只小狗，而它还为自己挡了道而向她道歉。

* * *

Mycroft把他母亲的结婚戒指和订婚戒指套在Molly的手指上，然后两只手捧着她的手细看着。他似乎被戒指套在Molly手上的样子吸引住了，这姿势对两人来说都是全然陌生的；他来回翻转着她的手腕，好让那钻石从各个角度反射出光芒，闪耀宛如黄金之星。

"它们戴在你手上很好看，"最终他表达了赞赏，指尖刷过Molly的指关节。他的笑容有些悲伤，比Molly任何时候见过的他都要情绪外露。"妈妈会同意的。"

"这感觉太不对了，"Molly平静地坚持，戒指的分量令她胆汁上涌，她吞咽下去。"Sherlock明显…明显对我有_某种_感觉，但你母亲的戒指—我只是不觉得—"

"Sherlock也会同意的，我确定。"Mycroft轻轻拍了拍Molly的手（对一个Holmes来说是很不容易的情感表达，Molly知道），然后松开了她的手。

Molly朝John投去恳求的一瞥，但却徒劳无功。他只是耸了耸肩，说道，"很漂亮，Molls。"

"谢谢，"她嘟囔着，"叛徒。"

* * *

Mrs. Hudson的冰箱上有一张孩子的超声波照片，用一个_I Believe In Sherlock Holmes_的磁贴贴着。她完全不知道Sherlock和Molly并_没有_在四月秘密结婚，这仅仅是Mycroft苦心策划的游戏，好令他们比那些阴影中的野兽们领先一步。

Molly同Mrs. Hudson待的时间越长，她就越不记得自己和Sherlock_没有_经历过什么闪电式恋爱。这令她在夜晚时躲在他的被单下，脸颊埋在他的枕头里，强忍住即将喷涌的泪水。

她是一个可怕、糟糕的人，Sherlock将_永远不_会原谅她。但她又能怎么办呢？

* * *

完工后，221C是一间小而美丽的公寓。Mycroft派了一位室内设计师来帮助Molly选择颜色、装饰和家具；她全心地投入购物，就这么一次不必去担心花费太多，或是要把每一镑都物尽其用。小一点儿的那间卧室被改造成了育婴房，铺着灰色的厚地毯，墙上贴着墙纸，空出的地方留给家具、玩具和尿片（Molly暂时还无法振作自己去采买孩子的东西）。

在他们同住的两个月里，John是一个非常好的室友；他很整洁，体贴，以及友好。他为Molly的烘焙和烹饪技术所倾倒，当他发现她坐在客厅里边看电视边折包括她内衣在内的衣服时，会变得极其尴尬，而他也_完全_明白Molly把Sherlock的小提琴抱在胸口，啜泣不已。

不过，他也令人难以置信地对她过分保护。对此她能够原谅，当他出现在客厅里时，拘谨，尴尬，悲伤，满怀希望，紧张地注视着她，然后问道，"我能—我可以—你是否介意我…我…"他朝Molly日益见长的肚子比划着 。

"当然，"她总是这样回答，而John就会像个激动的孩子一样跳过来，把他的手掌覆在她凸起的肚子上。孩子动的时候，会带来一种古怪的感觉，Molly无法用语言描述这种从内部而来的好似翅膀抖动的压力。

"我感觉到了，"John总是这样说道，"就在我手掌下面。"她不知道他是不是_真的_就能够感觉到动静了，也许他只是太过渴望，但Molly并不忍心说出来。所以她微笑着摩挲着自己的肚子，如果他们两个都眼泪汪汪了，嗯，那这也是意料之中的，不是么？

今天他们一起坐在沙发上，John的一只手搁在她肩上，另一只手拿着听诊器贴在她高耸的腹部。他专心致志地听着，眉头微蹙，双眼眯起。

"你知道，"过了一会儿他说道，并没有真正看向Molly。"我曾求他给我一个奇迹。我求他不要死。我想也许…也许这就是他能给我们最好的了。你不觉得么？"

Molly只能点头。

* * *

Molly怀的是一个男孩。一个小小的男孩，有细幼的手指和脚趾以及，若是这世上还有什么公平可言，他父亲那美丽的卷发。Molly把超声波照片放在信封里，以及一张录着她儿子扭动着（他现在动得越来越多了）想要避开Brandon从外面戳探他的可爱模样的DVD。

"一个男孩！"Molly的妈妈在过去四十分钟以来，一直叫个不停。她为了这次St. Bart医院的产检而来，家里的每个人都想要知道Molly的奇迹宝宝（她的Caro阿姨开始这么称呼它了）的性别，她没有失望。

Tulip Hooper，当然了，当Molly打电话给她告知她结婚、她丈夫自杀，以及她怀孕了的消息时，感到震惊是很正常的。但Tulip这样的女人是会从悲剧中吸取勇气的女人，而且，若是她的女儿觉得最好是将她的婚礼保密（"我希望你至少拍了_照片_，亲爱的，我的天…"），那么一定是有好理由的，不是么？

她对素未谋面的女婿表现出难以置信、近乎极端的保护欲。这一事实将变得十分，十分重要，当—

当Kitty Riley试图把她堵在Baker街 221号外面，可怜的Mrs. Hudson叫道，"我对_你_无话可说，"她死死地靠在门上想要关门，而除非是Kitty自己移开，或是她的脚踝被大力夹断，否则无法办到。在Molly看来，无论哪个办法都好。

"你，"Molly和John几乎在同时发出厌恶的嘶声。

"你以为自己在做什么？"John叫道，冲上前去。Kitty把脚从门口收回来，转向门廊，眼神因为看见了Molly而瞬间发亮。（Molly觉得她更应该担心的是正朝她走过去的那位退伍军人，但她想不是所有人都有常识的。）"你离开这里，别来骚扰她—别来骚扰_我们_！"

"Mrs. Holmes！"记者不知怎么躲开了John，朝Molly冲了过来。"有关你秘密婚礼和怀孕的消息已经传得沸沸扬扬，Mrs. Holmes，我想唯一公平的就是从你的角度讲述这个故事。是爱情吗？你害怕他吗？他是不是付钱让你为他生孩子？"

Tulip发出一阵像是水壶烧开的的声音。

"你怎敢_碰_我的女儿，"她嘶声道，挡在了Molly和Kitty中间。这红发女人困惑地盯着Tulip，然后把一支录音笔捅到她面前。

"你是她的母亲？你有什么要说的吗？"

"哦是的。是的，我的确有很多话要说。这个开着吗？"

Kitty急切地点了点头。Molly几乎要同情她了。

是几乎。

"Mrs. Hooper，呃…"John朝她们迈了一步，对事情演变至此表现得很是困惑。

"现在不要，John。"Tulip对他和蔼地一笑，双手抱胸。

Molly瑟缩了一下。

"你的报道十分狠毒，Ms. Riley。你玷污了人性这个词。你爆出了所谓'伪造'侦探的故事—多么奇怪啊，不是么，这个Rich Brooke给了你这么_多_有趣的细节，却遗漏了我的女儿。还有他们的婚礼。"

"你逼得一个人做出绝望的举动，没有给他留下第二条路，"Tulip上前一步，完全压制了Kitty极力想要反驳的企图。"你使我的家庭分崩离析。而我为你祈祷，Ms. Riley。是的，我祈祷有那么一天，当你寻到了幸福，也有人会对你做你对我女婿所做过的一切。"

"你—你不知道—"Kitty气急败坏地说。

Tulip微笑。

"现在记住了亲爱的，我是Tulip Hooper。Hooper里面有两个O。Molly，跟我来。"Tulip挽住了Molly的胳膊，引她步上台阶走进了Baker街221号，John跟在她们后面。

"我去给大家泡茶，"等他们都进来了，Molly的母亲如是宣布道，伸出一只胳膊给了Mrs. Hudson一个拥抱，然后走向了楼梯间。"Molly亲爱的，你为什么不给Mrs. Hudson看看超声波的照片然后把消息告诉她？"

"那么，你们已经知道了？"

"一个男孩，"Molly证实，很惊讶地发现自己止不住微笑。"我要有一个小男孩了。"

* * *

**假造天才的地下妻子与遗腹子**

有一阵，Sherlock放弃了对Moriarty犯罪网络的追踪，只是为了搜集各种毫无价值的美国小报，上面刊登着大洋彼岸有关Sherlock和Molly Holmes夫妇的八卦丑闻。Molly的照片就钉在他租住的汽车旅馆的墙上，John几乎总是在她身边；她的肚子一周比一周大，衣物下有一个生命在蓬勃成长。

妈妈的两只婚戒戴在她左手的无名指上，Sherlock一看到戒指就明白了Mycroft在玩什么把戏。Molly成为了注意力的焦点，虽然她并不需要，而在她身后，她所谓的大伯传递出一条无言却透露出威胁的讯息：若你以为自己能与我抗衡，请你，务必尝试。

Sherlock花了十四个小时才黑进了Mycroft对Baker街的安全监视系统，虽然他也知道，若不是为了掩盖踪迹，他最多只需要两个小时而已。如此一来，他的踪迹细小而无法追踪，而且，哪怕他喝了无数杯咖啡让自己保持清醒，现在他终于看到了家的模样。

这是Sherlock离开London后第一次允许自己真的去_感觉_他所失去的一切。

221B空着。他的小提琴在盒子里（确实是少见的情形），就放在壁炉架上，他的头骨朋友旁边。咖啡桌上堆满了书，内容是育儿，还有如何对待天才儿童（Sherlock觉得假设他的孩子将和他或她的父亲相似是一个完全合理的结论，同时也很赞成John的选择），以及类似于_怀孕百科_的书。

厨房的桌子干干净净、闪闪发光，中间还放着一个插满了花的花瓶。

接下来的录像转到了新的场景，一个Sherlock并未料到的场面。221C被重新装修过了，Molly和Mrs. Hudson在厨房里，一边准备午饭一边安静地聊天。客厅里到处一堆堆叠得很整齐的小衣服；连裤童装和精致小巧的鞋子。

还有就是在一处崭新的育婴室里，Sherlock发现John，Lestrade，还有—奇迹中的奇迹—Mycroft。一个脱掉了他的西装外套，雨伞不见踪影，衬衫袖子卷起的Mycroft，眉头皱得死紧地看着一份摊开后巨大的说明书。

"他们花钱雇了什么样的白痴来写这种废话？毫无道理可言！"

"我确实有试过告诉你。"John看上去状态很差，眼袋浮肿，脸上添了新的皱纹。他举着一把螺丝刀，而另一个可能是被临时召来救急的男人，正趴在地上试图组装无疑是一个婴儿床的物品。

"这是什么_鬼_意思，把零件22B插进34G？"Mycroft似乎就快要把说明书丢进火里了，Sherlock忍不住乐得轻哼了一声。（但是，很痛，就像他的肋骨间有一把刀，离他的心脏太，太近了。）

"把那该死的东西丢开，"Lestrade命令道，"我们并不真的需要那个。看这儿，John和我把这个部分装好了。"

"反了，"Sherlock粗声指出，他的双眸灼热。

"反了，"Mycroft检查了一下之后指出。

John的样子好像就快要自杀了。

"午饭好了，"Molly在门口出现，一只手很明显地轻轻捶着她的腰，另一只手则在肚子上心不在焉地一圈圈地轻抚着。"休息一下，来吃饭吧。"

"感谢上帝。"Lestrade把他的工具和螺钉丢下，走到门口，在Molly的脸颊上亲了一下。"他在踢你吗？"

_他_。男性。是一个男孩。Molly正怀着Sherlock的儿子。

_哦_…

"在练习柔道，我怀疑，"Molly脸上浮起一个微弱的笑容，回答道。Lestrade的手覆上她的肚子，弯下腰在上面轻吻了一下。

"别这么不乖，对你妈妈好点儿，"他命令道，"你最好听你Greg叔叔的，Junior，我可是会逮捕你的。"

"_请_不要称我的侄子为'Junior，'"Mycroft冷笑道，把说明书丢到他身后的可调桌上。"他是Sherlock Vernet Holmes三世。"

"基督哟，你想要Junior被人家打吗？"Lestrade问，从Molly身边挤了过去，她翻白眼翻得两只眼睛都要掉出来了。

"他才不是Sherlock三世，"John坚持道，一只手揉着自己的头发。"他是Hamish。"

"你爱怎么叫他就怎么叫他，"Mycroft高傲地宣布，"我能且会去更改文件的。"

"_Hamish_，"Molly插了一句，"而且除非你不知怎么变成了那个生孩子的人，Mycroft，他的名字就会_一直_是Hamish。"

Mycroft似乎很明白不要和怀着他侄子的女人争辩，摆出一副对所有他不想听见的事都充耳不闻的姿态，悄悄地从房间里走了出去。

Molly的肚子在她宽松的衣服下动了动，Sherlock几乎被一阵汹涌的情感所窒息。那是他的孩子，他们的_孩子_，他们的_儿子_，在她的腹中动着；伸展翻滚踢腿…Molly瑟缩了一下，同时也微笑起来，轻轻拍着自己的肚子，而John则快步走过去，将手掌贴在了她的腹部。

"多么神奇，"John用一种崇拜的语气说道，"我是说，感觉到这个。等不及他出生了。我们会把他爸爸的所有事都告诉他。所有他做过的那些精彩的事。他拯救过的生命，他解决的案子…"

"要是你教育有方，他也许六岁的时候就能解决案子了。"

"嗯，如果他遗传了Sherlock…"

John和Molly笑了起来，而这—这几乎太过了。Sherlock想要在那里，_就在那里_；一只手贴在Molly的腹部，感受着他的儿子，把婴儿床正确地装起来，为他的名字争辩。

Sherlock没有呜咽。他从没有，哪怕一次也没有，发出任何声音。但泪水仍旧落下；但就在这时，Sherlcok下定了一个他以前从来，从来都不知道的决心。

他_会_扫清Moriarty组织的余孽。他会回到家。还有，虽然这也许不是最好的（_他会令__Molly失望，他知道他会的，这不可避免_），但他的儿子将_会_认识他的父亲。

* * *

"Molly。Molly亲爱的，醒一醒。"Mrs. Hudson叫醒人的方式颇为特别；她会安静地点着脚尖走过来，柔声低语，用那种Molly以为整座房子都倒塌了的力量去摇晃睡觉的人。她想要坐直身体，但她急速长大的肚子阻止了她的动作，她砰一声倒了回去，好像一只乌龟一样挣扎着。

Mrs. Hudson帮Molly坐起身，将她背后的枕头拍实了些，Molly眨着眼，想将睡意从眼中抹去，同时极力让自己从无意识的昏沉中醒来。她做了一个美好得几乎令她落泪的梦；Sherlock在这里，从背后暖暖地将她抱住，一只修长的手保护性地覆在她的肚子上。没有咆哮或是怒吼，没有匆匆忙忙或是要求咖啡…愚蠢，真的；如果Sherlock_在_这里，他才不会乐意抱着她躺在床上，等他的儿子踢脚或是扭动或是推肘。

但这就是梦境的本性；虚幻，却如此美丽，Molly对它的渴望令得她的双手颤抖起来。

"出了什么事吗？"Molly边打呵欠边问道，试着想要伸懒腰，但完全失败了。

"你有客人来了，亲爱的。我把他们请到了你的客厅里，给他们上了茶，告诉他们你过一会儿就准备好了，你在睡午觉。你的背感觉如何？"

"痛，"Molly疲倦地笑道。"这也不是什么新鲜事了。不会又是什么冒充失联表亲的记者吧？"

"不，亲爱的，是—呃—是Sherlock的父亲和继母。"Mrs. Hudson紧张地绞起了手，咬着下嘴唇。"他们大吵过一架，你知道。我不确定是怎么回事，但Mr. Holmes来过Baker街好几次，想要和Sherlock说话，但从来没有成功过。我不知道他有没有告诉过你，在—呃，以前。我也不知道你是不是想要见他们，但他们给小Hamish带了礼物，我觉得把他们拒之门外不好。"

"不，当然不好，"Molly说道，挣扎着想要下床。"我这就去穿衣服。谢谢你做了这所有事，Mrs. Hudson。我真的很感激。"

"我们现在是家人了，亲爱的。我只是很高兴你在这里，而且我也能亲眼看着小家伙长大。"

Molly穿衣服的时间破了纪录（至少在她目前的情况下），没有穿鞋子而是把脚塞进了拖鞋里；她的脚和脚踝肿得厉害，穿运动鞋太疼了，再说，没有John的帮忙，她也没法系好鞋带。

她走进客厅，发现Holmes夫妇肩并肩地坐在沙发上。Sherlock的继母令人震惊地平凡无奇；丰满，黑色的头发和眼睛，看上去好像才刚刚哭过。Mr. Holmes的模样则是一个大概三十年后的Mycroft，虽然Molly能在那双眼睛周围看到一点儿Sherlock的影子。

"哦，"Mr. Holmes低喘一声，眼睛牢牢盯着Molly的肚子。他的声音中满含着痛苦，手指紧紧地与他妻子相握，脸色苍白如纸。"哦，老天…"他一只手捂着嘴，阖上眼睛，肩膀剧烈地颤抖着。

Molly完全地不知所措了。她能说些什么？这个男人在为他的儿子哀恸，与他所相信的他儿子所谓的怀孕的遗孀见面…她想要哭，或是尖叫，或是砸碎什么东西。她是如此地为谎言所厌倦，但更重要的是她想要自己能够痛恨Sherlock，痛恨他将她置于如此境地，但她也知道她做不到。他自私、冰冷，如此害怕受到伤害，所以他不允许任何人（她）靠近，但她还是爱他，爱他爱到愿意帮助他伪造死亡然后藏起来，愿意怀着他的孩子，公开地为失去他而哀哭，同时每天都怀着他再也不会回家的恐惧。

"我十分抱歉，"终于她低声轻语。"我能为你做些什么吗，Mr. Holmes？"

"你能为_我_做些什么？"他问道，Molly立刻害怕自己是不是冒犯了他，这男人猛地起身，朝她走了过来，她畏缩了一下。他的动作和姿势同Sherlock是这样相像，令她的胸口发疼。"我亲爱的，亲爱的姑娘，你还能再做什么呢？你将把我第一个，很可能是唯一的一个，孙辈带到这世上来；你同我的小儿子关系紧密，尽管他是如此拼命地想把所有人都逼走；我的老天，你甚至_嫁_给了他！你…你为我所做的已经大大超越了我所有的冀望。"

Molly又_能_说些什么？她不知道，真的不知道；而且，她听着他的话，努力咽下可怕的啜泣声，一只手掩住嘴，绝望地想要把它们压住。Mr. Holmes牵过Molly的一只手，将她拉到沙发边。她笨拙地坐在他和他妻子中间，惊讶地发现Mr. Holmes从口袋里拿出一条手帕，将Molly脸上的泪水轻轻拭去，就好像她是个小孩子似的。

"我很抱歉，"Mr. Holmes说道，仍旧动作轻柔地擦着Molly的脸颊，"我不是想要你难过。我更抱歉的是没有早些来看你。"

"你没有出席Sherlock的葬礼。"Molly不是想要让这个男人陷入无边的罪恶感中（嗯，也许只有_一点点_，因为说真的，什么样的父母会缺席自己儿子的葬礼？），她只是有疑问。Sherlock很少提起他的母亲，更是从来没有说起过他的父亲，就Molly所记得的。但是很明显Mr. Holmes很在意他的儿子，那么为什么…？

"Mycroft很清楚地表明了不欢迎我出席，"Mr. Holmes平静地答道。他的妻子在Molly身旁僵住了，咬住下唇，盯着自己的膝盖。"两个孩子从未原谅过我的再婚，你明白，尤其是Sherlock。我将永远爱着我的Violet，但是Natalie—我的第二位妻子—她引出了我努力想要锁住的所有情感。他们怨恨Natalie获得了我好太多的对待以及更多的感情，有鉴于我是如何…冷漠地对待他们的母亲。还有他们。"

Mr. Holmes捏紧了手帕，转开了视线。

"Sherlock就像我。他还是一个孩子时就令人难以置信的敏感，结果就是，他把他的感情锁了起来。是我的错，发生的事。所有在他身上发生的可怕的事。Mycroft完全有理由恨我，Sherlock也是…"

Mr. Holmes陷入了沉默中，他的妻子越过Molly的头顶朝他投来一道热切的视线。

"我们听说孩子的时候真是太感恩了，"Natalie说道（Mrs. Holmes，在Molly的脑海中，仍旧是Sherlock的妈妈；他的继母有这样一幅开朗、真诚与和善的脸庞，以至于_Mrs. Holmes_听上去太遥远了；她看上去是那种喝茶八卦，倾诉所有问题且知道会被倾听的人），有些紧张地笑着，牵起Molly的手。"Sherlock的死对我们俩来说都是一个打击，但知道他的某部分将继续活下去…真是上天眷顾。一个来自神明的礼物，如果真有神明的话。"

Molly点点头，又开始流泪。_见鬼的_孕期荷尔蒙，她流泪变成了家常便饭。昨天去做该死的尿布采买时，她哭了差不多两个小时；当然听到他们的儿子可能就是她同Sherlock最后的纽带（对别人来说，他已经是了）足以令Molly感到有什么直直插进了她的心脏。

"我知道Mycroft不会同意，但是…我希望你也许能够允许我时不时地见见他。成…成为我孙子生活的一部分。"Mr. Holmes目光游移，仅仅在Molly身上停留一会儿便又看向了_别_处。他的手指紧张地扭在一起，Molly不由得咬住了嘴唇；有多少次她见到Sherlock做同样的动作，当他身陷尴尬境地的时候？嗯，好吧，不是很_常见_（Sherlock几乎从不慌乱），但每次的记忆都那般鲜明。

"你当然可以，"Molly答道，坚定地点了点呕吐。"如果Mycroft不同意，那么，他可以…他可以走开！_我是_Hamish的妈妈，我来决定谁是他生活的一部分。"

"这是你给他取的名字吗？Hamish？"Natalie问道，见到Moll点头，她黑色的眼睛瞬间发亮。"哦，我喜欢，我真的喜欢。哦，我们给他，还有你，挑了好些东西。让我去—"

"别，别；你坐在这里，和Molly一起。我去拿过来。"Mr. Holmes跳起来，小跑进厨房，那里的桌子上堆满了各种大小的鼓鼓囊囊的包裹和盒子；Molly很震惊她刚才完全没有注意到。

"我们也许买得多了些，"Natalie说道，看着她的丈夫把一个几乎和他等高的泰迪熊夹在腋下，然后将手提袋挂在腕上，这样他就能一次性地多拿一些。

"Hamish也是我妈妈的第一个外孙。她恐吓说要搬到一个更大的房子里，这样就有足够的地方来放宝宝的东西了。我怀疑这就是祖父母的特权。"

"听你这么说真好。"Natalie微笑的样子闪闪发光，与Molly相握的手也很温暖。"我希望我们能成为朋友，你和我。你应该来看我们，我们住在伦敦郊外不远的地方。我正想着有个房间可以改成育婴房；有很大的窗户，，这样就阳光满满，很是明亮了，还有_很多_可以放玩具的地方。"

"我已经买了一套游戏设施放在我们的花园里，"Mr. Holmes承认，把一个细长的衣服礼盒塞进Molly的手里。"我希望你不介意。这里，先打开这个。"

Hamish从他祖父那里收到的第一份礼物是一件连体衣，上面印着_I Believe In Sherlock Holmes_，Molly终于靠在Natalie的肩膀上哭了起来。

* * *

她预产期的前一个星期，John有点儿支持不住了。

"你就要有个宝宝了，"他说着，头歪到一边，盯着Molly的肚子瞧。"一个真正的，健康的宝宝。一个…_Sherlock_宝宝。"

"是的，"Molly慢慢地答道，放下手里的书。"我以为你几个月前就已经意识到这一点了。"

"是的，是的我早知道。但是…但是一个宝宝…一个_Sherlock_宝宝。"他开始抽搐颤抖起来，眼睛因为恐惧越睁越大，双手搓着脸。"我们怎么办，嗯？等Hamish开始走路说话，开始对游乐场里的其他孩子，对他的_老师，_进行演绎推理，我们怎么办？或者—或者当他阅读了真正的犯罪小说，开始试图跟着Greg去犯罪现场呢？如果他真的是一个_缩小版的__Sherlock_我们该怎么办？"

"说真的，那种机率有多大？百万分之一。Sherlock不在这里，没法被Hamish模仿，我怀疑他会是他父亲的复制版。"

"但万一他_是_呢？我们在说的可是Sherlock的DNA，也许演绎推理是由父亲遗传给儿子的。我的老天，他也许会从Mycroft那里学到这个。"

"来点儿茶吧，"Molly建议道，因为她也不知该做些什么。从一贯被认为是属于Sherlock专用的椅子里（即使他再也不会回来）笨拙地站起身，她匆忙地走近厨房。她准备了一个茶盘然后把它端了出来，放在了咖啡桌上，John把头埋在双膝间，极不规则地喘着气。

"我感觉就像个爸爸，"他喘息着，"而我并不是。这更糟糕。Sherlock是他的爸爸，而我将要帮忙抚养他，我的老天，Molly，_我们该怎么__**做**_啊？"

"一天一个问题，慢慢来。"Molly坚定地点点头，给了John一个最欢快的笑容。

他开始喘不过气了。

半个小时后，John躺在沙发上，裹着一条毯子，刚刚用来帮助呼吸的纸袋被丢在地板上。

"真抱歉，"他语调微弱地说道，拍着Molly的手。"我有一点儿…我只想说很抱歉。我需要更坚强。为了你也为了Hamish，等他出生后。"

"你完全不需要坚强，"Molly向他保证，"你在这里就够了，你关心在意就够了。"

John的微笑近乎悲哀（几乎一直如此，现在Sherlock已经不在了），但同样也是甜蜜、真诚和难以置信地善良。不是第一次了，Molly无比感恩，无论她与她的儿子的未来如何，那未来里都有John Watson的存在，他在过去的几个月里已经变成了如此亲爱的朋友。

"我能明白为什么是你，"John阖着眼睛说道，手指抓住Molly的手。"为什么你才是那个真正理解Sherlock的人。走入他的心底。"

"我不过恰巧在那里。"承认这个很痛苦，但这是事实。他看见了她，但那只是因为她是唯一一个可以帮忙的人—_会_帮助他的人。有一个绝望地爱着他的法医当然让伪造死亡这件事容易了些。

"不是。不，我想远非如此。你对他来说是特别的，Molls。"

John倦极睡着了，Molly掩住嘴，哭了起来。

* * *

Molly预产期的那天早晨，Mycroft来到Baker吃Molly和Mrs. Hudson（必须承认，大部分是Mrs. Hudson在做）准备的早餐，Molly并没有发现什么反常，因为Mycroft这些日子以来常常会出入Baker街。他似乎很盼望他侄子的出生，总是带些古怪的东西；给Molly的特大瓶液体抗酸剂（她几乎整个孕期都有严重的胃酸倒流），他觉得她会喜欢的书籍，和John两个人在一边窃窃私语，以及—有一次—一只柔软的泰迪熊，穿着西装，一只爪子拿着一把毛茸茸的雨伞（他在的时候Molly和John都乖乖地闭着嘴，过后John笑得眼泪都流出来了，而Molly则用Mycroft熊玩偶演出了一场名为_如何在喝茶前发动战争_的表演。）

他没有离开，这一天于是变得不同寻常。Mycroft安坐在厨房里，桌子上是一堆文件夹和一台轻薄的笔记本电脑，压低语调打着电话（或是关上门在饭厅里打），同时在他相信她的注意力在别处的时候，对Molly投来紧张而探究的表情。

"你知道，"接近中午的某个时候，John一边翻阅着外卖菜单想要找点儿能带来胃口的东西，一边评论道，"女人第一次怀孕的时候超过预产期生产并不是什么不寻常的事。Hamish可能几天后才会出生。"

"是的，"Mycroft的语气表明他因为这打断而感到被深深地冒犯了，"我意识到了。"

Mycroft继续在Molly的桌子上工作。

John暗笑着，注意力重回到菜单上。

Molly抚摸着她的肚子，发现自己没法忍住微笑；无论这场怀孕最初饱含着多少悲伤、绝望和谎言，她为自己被这个奇异、粗糙且古怪组合在一起的家庭所环绕而感到幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

预产期过去四天后的凌晨一点刚过，Molly在背部烧灼般的疼痛与令人不适的湿意中醒来。她把毯子掀到一边，匆匆将床头灯打开，然后看了看她已经湿透的晨衣，床单和床垫。Brandon和Molly都预见过这一情况，虽然他们的安排是让她两天后的凌晨五点去St. Bart医院，登记入院然后准备生产。

这一计划此刻正式作废。

"John，"Molly叫道，站起身，羊水滴到了地毯上，她瑟缩起来。这和好莱坞描绘出来的迷人场景相差十万八千里，虽然谢天谢地她在医学院和住院医师实习期间对此已经有所准备了。在卧室敞开的门外，她能听见John打着鼾，无疑正四肢平摊地躺在沙发床上，压根没听见她的叫声。"John！"她又叫了一次，终于站稳了脚。

John哼了哼，醒了过来，砰一声滚到地板上，然后冲进了Molly的房间。他头发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面还有黑眼圈，却还是挂着兴奋的笑容。"现在？是现在吗？"

"我的羊水破了，"Molly给予确认，她摇摇晃晃地朝梳妆台走过去，伴随着滴滴答答的液体溅落声。"我清理一下，换好衣服，打电话给Brandon。你为什么不去给Mycroft打电话，然后拿上我的包呢？"

John飞快地跑开了，Molly则不慌不忙地做自己的事。她一边拿衣服，一边给Brandon打电话，手机就夹在肩膀和下巴之间。

"Molls？"尽管Brandon接电话时在打呵欠，但听上去似乎足够清醒，说明他并没有睡熟。"是宝宝来了吗？"

"我正在穿衣服。"

"我就知道他会照自己的时间出世！"Brandon突然快活得好像一个头一次约会女孩子的男孩，几乎就要欢呼起来。Molly能听到背景里床单沙沙作响，还有Diana急切的询问。

"是Molly，对不对？她要生宝宝了！走—走啊，动起来，Bran，走！"

"嗷，嗷，Di！"顿了一下，然后是，"她踢了我，"Brandon闷闷不乐地对Molly说道。

"别着急，我想我们还有时间。"

"著名的遗言，"他警告一声，随即挂断了电话。

等Molly清理好也换好了衣服，John正手舞足蹈地等着她。"Mycroft派了一辆车待命，应该就在外面了，"她一出现他就对她说道。"他将在医院和我们会合。我拿了你的包，我的包，还有Hamish的包。你需要帮忙吗？"

"你的手已经拿满了，"Molly微笑着回答道。就在这一刻，她的紧张和恐惧都消失无踪，只留下喜悦和满足。再有几个小时她的儿子就要出生，而她将会把他抱在怀里，在她生命中还能有比这更神圣、更幸福的时刻吗，她如是想道。

* * *

生产的过程很像骑马或是射击。Molly、John还有Mrs. Hudson（她拒绝待在家等时间到了再去医院），收拾好一切坐进了车里，驶向了路途并不算远的St. Bart医院。Molly看着窗外，带着梦幻的微笑，想象着田园般的景色和夏日的乡村，而她怀里抱着Hamish，沉浸在大自然中。

然后，毫无预警地，真正的疼痛开始了。Molly的双手颤抖着想要寻找支撑，两脚抵着前座的椅背，尖叫着好似有燃烧弹在体内灼烧。Mrs. Hudson紧握着她的手，而John则猛地跪倒在她身边。很奇怪，看着他从一个宠溺、关心、如兄长般的角色转变成Dr. Watson。他检查了她的情况；至少，他尽他所能地在一辆行进的汽车中检查了她的情况。他在口袋里装了一小包医用手套，Molly对此何止是_感激_；他完全应当为准备充分而获奖。

"快，"他几乎是，但并没有真的，对着司机咆哮道。然后他转头看着Molly，给出了他最好的、近似同情的安慰笑容。"Hamish好像准备好了。"

等他们到达St. Bart医院的时候，Molly已经忘了她与她儿子那精致、田园的乡村生活。与之截然相反，她已陷入自己的医学思维中，她_知道_正在发生着什么，而这令她无比恐惧。

"突发性生产，"她咕哝着，死死把住轮椅的扶手。"上次检查宫开七厘米，心率—心率—_啊啊啊啊啊_—"

"嘘，Dr. Holmes，我们会照顾你的。"护士很年轻，长相甜美，她抓住了Molly的手。那无疑能捏碎她骨头的紧握都未让她的表情改变一分一毫，Molly再次对那些献身于这项工作的人感激无比。

* * *

Brandon Gates到的时候，迎接他的是宫开八厘米，一个表情冷峻的John Watson，一个被汗水湿透的Molly Hooper-Holmes（她十分用力，恐怕会咬碎好几颗牙齿），以及一个真正_歇斯底里的_Mycroft Holmes。

"你到哪里_去了_？"年长的Holmes见到医生走进来，像一个骑士挥舞长矛一般挥舞着他的伞，质问道。"事情正在_发生_，医生，而我并不欣赏—"

"Molls，"Brandon温和地打着招呼，轻快地从Mycroft身边走了过去。他和John互相点了点头，"啪"一声戴上了自己的手套，然后往Molly膝盖上撑起的床单下看了一眼。她暂时可以休息一下，正一边用手臂覆着眼睛，一边做着深呼吸。"看来我们不久就会在这里见到Mister Hamish了，是不是？我这就去洗手。"

"洗手？"Mycroft问道，也许声音过于短促尖利。"没有_时间_做那种事了，老兄，事情正在_发生_！"

"吗啡，"Molly疲倦地说道，抬起手臂投给Brandon一个恳求的眼神。"给我的大伯。拜托了。"

John哼笑了一声，然后转过脸，眼神坚定地看着监视器，伴随着另一阵宫缩上面猛然出现了一波高峰。Molly嘶声作响，绷紧了下颚，聚集起全身每一分力气好让自己_不_被压倒。好几个月，_好_几个月啊，她一直在为长时间生产做准备。

而这个，一次以光速进行的生产，并不是她所预想的情形。疼痛粉碎了她的自制，榨干了她的精力。John紧握着她的手，而她几乎都要哭出来了，死死地抓住他，脖颈僵硬。一个护士给她扣上了氧气面罩，等宫缩渐慢下来，Molly瘫倒在枕头上。

* * *

自她醒来发现自己破水的两个小时后，在没有吃一片止疼药的情况下，Molly呻吟着，他们已经可以看见Hamish的头了。疼痛好似火焰灼烧，而她就像整个被剖开了似的，但她死死闭着嘴，不让自己因为疼痛而喊叫出声。

"…四，三，二，一；放松。很好，Molly。你做得很好。"Molly喘着气，双肘支撑着自己的身体，仰起脸看着天花板。如果此刻能有凉风，能有隐私，能有Sherlock冰凉的双手，以及他对周遭_一切事物_的刻薄评论和推理，她愿意犯下谋杀罪。但没有，此刻她有的是John，坚定而平静；护士Beth给出命令；以及一位极其专业的Brandon。她恳求Mycroft离开了，是为了他自己好，虽然表面上的理由是让他去陪着Mrs. Hudson。

"看看这头发，"Brandon用一种崇慕而惊奇的语气说道，口罩后的眼睛发亮。"为我呼吸，Molls。你想要感觉到他吗？"

"我想要抱着他，"Molly纠正道，片刻后氧气面罩便重归原位。她感激地大口吸着那冰冷而无菌的氧气，接着又再次倒下。她已经不在意疼痛或是伤口或是哪怕极度剧烈的创痛；她只能推挤着，竭尽全力将她怀育多时的生命带到这世上来。一声喘息的哭泣伴随着甜美的宽慰到来，宝宝混着液体和血液滑出了体外，Molly整个瘫倒在枕头上，努力地想要呼吸。

当她听见她儿子第一次发出那甜美而撕心裂肺的哭叫时，Molly的泪水落了下来。在她边上，John毫不掩饰地哭泣着，紧紧抓着她的手，而Brandon将Hamish放在了Molly的肚子上。Hamish看上去很愤怒，浑身发红，哭叫不休，满头浓密纠结的湿卷发。

"你想有此荣幸吗？"Brandon问John，一旁的护士递上了手术剪刀；但Molly所能看到的只有她的儿子，所能听到的只有他的声音。

* * *

Hamish Nathaniel Vernet Holmes和他的父亲很像。在圆圆的婴儿肥脸颊下，他的颧骨优雅而棱角分明；墨蓝色的双眸无声地冷视着惊醒他睡眠的人；他的下巴有一些Molly的影子，有可能会变得很尖，而他眼睛的形状也肖似其母。他既完美又漂亮，Molly这_一辈子_从来，从来都不知道自己可以爱得这样深。

Hamish现在已经十三个钟头大了，出生的时候体重达到了惊人的4.8公斤，长48.26厘米；Molly很惊讶自己竟然怀着这么大的一个宝宝而没有爆炸。他圆圆胖胖，快快活活，小手带着凹涡，还有一张皱起的粉红色小嘴，Molly的心因为满满爱意都要化开了。

Molly从未像现在般如此地感谢Mycroft，他在她门外，产房入口外，以及天知道的什么地方，都派驻了保镖。虽然没有人当她的面这样说，但Molly确实听到医院员工八卦那些摄影记者和小报摄影师甚至连产房这层楼都上不来就被丢出了医院大门，对这一事实她极其感恩。

门开了，低语声戛然而止；脚步声从地板上走过，安静且微弱。Molly浑未在意，注意力全放在了Hamish身上，没有去管来做例行检查的医护人员。她知道不是来探病的人；Caro阿姨和John把每个人都谢绝门外了，坚持说Molly需要隐私和休息。她的确需要这两样东西，以及同她美丽的儿子在一起度过些安静的时光。

"Molly。"

她慌乱起来，动作之大都惊扰到了她的儿子，他被襁褓紧紧裹着，正靠在她胸前打瞌睡，连Molly的心脏都结巴起来。这不像是梦，完全不像；正相反，所有一切都十分清晰。从百叶窗透进来的阳光，房间暗淡的荧光灯发出的低低热度，以及宝宝、止血剂和塑料的气味。

无论在哪里，她都能认出这个声音。

Sherlock站在她床尾。他的头发变短了，末端微微卷曲，染成了金色。他穿着消毒衣和白大褂，脖子上套着一个听诊器，一边口袋里放着处方笺和笔，下巴上还挂着一个手术口罩。他的双手垂在两边，虽然视线一直在Molly和那新生的宝宝身上来回移动。

"Sherlock？"她问道，声音安静得近乎耳语。"这安全吗？"

"不，"他毫不迟疑地承认道，上前一步。"但我会尽快。"

几个月来的等待，那些为他的平安与归来所做的祈祷，但Molly仍然想不出一句可以说的话。所以她温柔地轻拍着Hamish，等他先动作。

"我可以…？"Sherlock伸出手，表现出的不确定是Molly从未见过的。她没有忽略他双手的颤抖，或是他此刻有多么憔悴。"我可以抱抱他吗？"

"当然了，"她答道，他靠了过来。他并没有立刻接过Hamish，没有；他弯下腰，鼻子凑进了她的发间，嘴唇轻轻刷过了她的脸颊。他身上有香烟和消毒剂的味道，而他的叹息令Molly怀疑他受到的影响远比他愿意承认的要多得多。

最后，他接过了Hamish。他小心翼翼地在Molly的病床边缘坐下，好令他们的儿子在她伸手可及的范围里。她望着Sherlock小心地解开了包裹襁褓的毯子，把Hamish头上蓝色的小帽子拿掉，然后仔仔细细地查看着他的儿子。Hamish似乎对这审视铁了心的不为所动，一暴露在冷空气里就发出威胁的呜呜声。

"我很高兴他遗传了你的头发。"Molly的指尖在Hamish头上滑过，微笑着看他踢打。他的双颊、鼻子和耳朵都变成了红色—完全是遗传自他的特征—随着他开始酝酿真正的啼哭，这颜色好像有扩散的趋势。"我一直都讨厌我的头发，太直了，什么都不好弄，真的。"

"看来我提供了显性基因，"Sherlock含糊地表示同意，开始重新将Hamish包裹起来。"我在网上搜过了。它们有怎么包襁褓的图片分解，"他对她说道，也许是注意到了她对他的动作有多么震惊。

他练习过了，Molly意识到。也许是用一个小垫子，也许甚至是某个洋娃娃，他练习了怎么包襁褓。他还自学了什么别的吗？怎么换尿布，怎么拍奶嗝，怎么摇晃，怎么喂奶？无疑对他来说，通过各种小报及时跟进她怀孕的信息并不困难，因为它们很喜欢写这个丑闻缠身、惨遭遗弃且身怀有孕的寡妇，Mrs. Molly Holmes。

她想象着他在异国的某处廉价公寓里，墙上钉着身材臃肿的她和Mycroft或是John一起高兴地共进午餐的照片，想象着他搜索着有关婴儿的信息，父母育儿的经验，还有宝宝成长过程中应当注意的事项。这令她的心脏发疼，她没法忍住眼泪，因为这似乎就是她唯一的选择，哭泣。

Sherlock把Hamish放进一边的臂弯里，轻轻摇着他的儿子。Hamish即刻安静下来，小嘴微微张开，眼皮开始慢慢垂下。

"告诉我？"他这样要求，而Molly也照做了。她告诉了他一切，关于Hamish，关于她的怀孕，还有Mycroft和John，Mrs. Hudson，Greg，以及她的家人；她告诉他她的母亲对Sherlock多么保护，她是如何地与他的父亲和继母见面，甚至是她戴着他母亲的结婚戒指有多么不自在。她把一切都告诉了他，甚至包括她多么想念他。

这花了很长时间。长到Hamish开始再次躁动不安，这一次Molly想是因为他饿了。一个护士走了进来，检查了各项体征指标，然后离开；Sherlock从肩膀处解开了Molly病号服，然后把Hamish递过去，自己则双手叠放在大腿上，看着他们的儿子吸奶。很痛，但这是美好的疼痛，那种令Molly四肢虚弱，心脏欢跳的疼痛。

"我得走了，"他终于说道，毫无预兆。"我本不应该来。"

"我很高兴你来了，"Molly坚持说道，她确实很高兴。她真的，真的很高兴。"你知道还需要多久吗？我是说，距离你回家？"

他耸耸肩，这就是Molly得到的唯一答案。不知为何，她并不觉得惊讶。

"Molly…"

她等啊，等啊，等他再次开口。（她会一直等着Sherlock；这是她生命中恒久不变的存在。）他没有说下去，只是_看着_她，嘴角下垂，眼神黑暗，挫败且困惑。最终他只是吻了她，这吻有些太过温柔，太过绵长，除了表达爱意，不可能是别的什么。

他的一只手自始至终都牢牢地托着Hamish的头。

"再见，"他说道，那些是眼泪吗？Molly觉得好痛，却不是因为生产。他很快离开了，但那廉价的剃须膏和香烟的味道萦绕不去，好像一个提醒。

* * *

她没有因为Hamish的出生而染上什么并发症，没有人比Molly本人更惊讶于这一事实了。突发性生产并不常见，但对身体的伤害极大；这种情况下很容易造成子宫破裂，常常带来致命的后果。但是，就好像有天使在照看Molly一般，而她也真的不比其他妈妈糟糕很多。

不过，Brandon还是让她在医院待了三天。就是为了保险起见。也许Molly待在Bart医院里会更自在些，有鉴于她在这里求学且工作了好些时光，但被困在床上还是很令她郁闷。有人用手机拍下了Hamish模糊不清的照片，Molly很确定，然后要了一个大价钱把照片卖给了媒体，再没有人能比她更加愤怒。Brandon就像一个复仇天使一般在产科里大发雷霆，但Mycroft平静地对她许诺，"事情会得到处理。"

最后Molly被允许回家了，Mycroft又派了一辆车来，John帮她把婴儿座椅绑在车座上。

"慢点儿，"John不停地对司机说道，指节发白，嘴唇抿成一条线。他的眼睛好像要喷出火来。"后面有一个婴儿—我说了，慢点儿！"

Molly的妈妈住进了Mrs. Hudson的客房，因为无论是Molly还是John都不愿让别人住进Sherlock的房间。（John无法容忍它被弄乱，但Molly则是无法想象他归来后要是发现他所谓的岳母是如何地搜检过他的东西，他的反应该多么可怕。）上楼梯是种折磨，但Molly应付得来；她向Hamish介绍了他的新家，承诺等会儿就带他上去看他父亲的东西，喂饱了他，也给他换了尿布，然后他们便上床休息了。他就睡在Molly床尾的摇篮里；她不太能接受让他睡在另一个房间里。还不能。

* * *

在她回到Baker街的第二天夜里，Molly因为一个女人的声音惊醒过来。

"嘘，嘘，"她听见，那声音放荡而丰满，就像缓慢的爵士乐、烟雾和黑色皮草。"你的妈妈需要休息，漂亮的男孩；我想你令她筋疲力尽了。"Hamish情绪并不好；没有哭，还没有，但他很明显不高兴。

Molly直直地坐起身，发现这急促而激烈的动作令她痛得想吐（这比生孩子还糟糕，她觉得，多么地不公平？），她疯狂地伸手去打开床头灯，差点儿把灯撞下桌子。她看见一个女人坐在摇椅上，黑色的头发梳得十分精致，嘴唇鲜红。她就像汉白玉一般熠熠生辉，Molly微微地震惊了。

等Molly意识到这女人是谁，她的惊讶更甚。

她头一回希望自己接受了Mycroft的建议在家里也安排保镖。

"把我的儿子放下，"她轻声地命令，语带威胁，"立刻。"

"熊妈妈醒了，"Irene Adler快乐地低唱着，打量着Molly。"哎呦哎呦，宝贝，我无意伤害你的儿子。Hamish，是吗？Sherlock告诉了我。"Molly颤抖了一下，手心发痒。她想要抢过Hamish然后逃跑，但她害怕这个女人（这个女人应该_死了_，但话说回来，她也认识某个同样应该死去的人）也许会在她得手之前就伤害他。她既虚弱又疲倦，同时也痛得要死；在Molly穿过房间之前，Irene就能够轻易地从她身边走开，带着Hamish一起。

"你的大伯为你的安全真是费尽功夫；花了我_好久_才进来。因此，我们的时间也不多了。这实在是极大的遗憾，我本想和你聊聊有关我们的Sherlock的八卦。"_我们的_Sherlock？Molly并不相信自己拥有那个人，更别提和一个惊人得令人痛苦的女人分享他了。"恭喜你得了个儿子，Mrs. Holmes；他的父亲非常骄傲，你知道。他真的确信他和你的基因组合已经创造了某个超级天才。"

"你想要什么？"Molly僵硬地问道。

Irene还没来得及回答，Hamish发出了咕噜声。很响。他的脸变成了红紫交加的颜色，用力地颤抖着。

"呃，"Irene的眼睛里忽然恐慌丛生，问道，"它—它这样正常吗？"

"他在…在拉便便，"Molly直白地答道，感觉令人难以置信地平衡尽失。

Irene脸色发青，几乎是以超越光速的速度穿过房间，把Hamish递给了Molly。"有时候我觉得我也许可以养一个，但接着我就十分感恩自己看到了那些我宁愿只看不养的种种原因。他们是如此…"Irene优雅地挥了挥手，寻找合适的词语。"他们不是很卫生，对不对？而猫，猫就很好。可以训练它们上厕所，而且它们只有想吃东西的时候才来打扰你。"

"好了，Sherlock派我来给你送信。这是信—"Irene从口袋里拿出一封信，放在Molly的床头柜上—"但我怀疑他会写什么有用的东西，因为他似乎觉得你是由棉花糖和橡皮糖做成的。而我对你有更高的评价，Molly Hooper，所以我也有话对你说。"

"Sherlock麻烦缠身。他力不从心，这其中意味深长。我不管他之前对你说了什么，就我猜想并没有太多，但他需要帮助。那种我，很不幸地，无法提供的帮助。"Irene顿了一下，双眉紧蹙。"他需要你，甚于任何。但逻辑一点儿，实际一点儿，他需要他的兄长。这是给冰山男的。"Irene从口袋里拿出了第二封信，将它放在给Molly的第一封信上。"他几乎就要送出这封信了，以这种那种的方式，好几次…而那还只是在我和他取得联系之后。把它带给Mycroft。Sherlock的生命全靠它了。"

如果保持神秘也是Olympic的项目，Sherlock和Irene一定是稳拿金牌的。

"还有一件事，Molly，我把给你的礼物放在客厅里了。我想你会喜欢某些和宝宝无关的东西，虽然我能看出你因为自己母亲的角色充满幸福。我希望我们能再次见面，在更开心的情形下。"

没等Molly有所反应，Irene弯下腰，吻了她。这不是单纯的吻，一点儿也不是；她的舌头滑过Molly的下嘴唇，在她身后留下了薄荷与罪恶的味道。

Irene Adler就像她来时那样迅速离开了（是从窗户里，说起来）。

"在遇到你父亲之前，我过着那么普通的生活，"Molly终于对Hamish说道，他正因为刚刚弄脏的尿片而酝酿着发一场大脾气。"那时候并没有一个应该死掉的施虐狂吻了我，在她把我同样应该死掉的、不是真的只是非法的合法丈夫的信带给我之后。如果没有你出现，我早已经变换姓名，搬到巴西去了。"

Hamish换了尿片，喝了奶，又换了一次尿片，然后吐到了Molly的头发上。他们一道在她床上睡去，Hamish躺在Molly的胸口，在梦境里发出甜美的咕哝声。Molly梦到了红色的嘴唇，Sherlock鞭子的劈啪声，一具空棺被深埋地底的那天，以及在一家除了文具和鱼类别无他物的杂货店里把Hamish弄丢了。

Moll y沉思着，在Hamish再次醒来后，如果她幸运的话，那她就该做些Deus ex Machina的梦好帮她把事情理理清楚。但她只得到了谜一样的鱼，以及在为一盒便签纸讨价还价的时候弄丢了自己的宝宝。

（译者注：Deus ex Machina wiki/Deus_ex_machina, . ，不知道该怎么翻，就保留了原文）

* * *

Molly在客厅里找到了一个盒子。上面绑着一个丝绸的蓝色蝴蝶结，里面是好几套内衣。一套是红色的，还有一套是墨黑色的；这套很柔软，颜色翠绿，而另一套则带着圆点，最后一套则全是由精致的蕾丝做成。

卡片上写着，_为了__Sherlock__的归来，因为我是一位好朋友。若你发现你有别的需要，我一直在在这里，可爱的__Molly_。

"我想她喜欢我，"Molly说出了自己的想法，她吓了一跳，却也感到受宠若惊。

* * *

_Molly__，_

_我为在你我相识以来，无论是工作上还是别的什么方面，我对待你的方式而感到后悔。你一直对我很好，__Molly Hooper__，特别是在我完全不值得的时候。我很残忍；虽然并非我愿，但事实就是我对你的伤害，甚于我想要承认的。_

_如果我是别的什么人，那就容易得多。我也许能令你幸福。你值得如此，__Molly__。你值得幸福。_

_我从不认为孩子这个念头令我愉悦。但你的怀孕仍旧让我快乐。某种原始的基因返祖，我猜想，令一个女人受孕意味着我们种族的延续。我留着有关你的剪报，从报纸上剪下来的。你很美。我希望我当时能在。_

_请把我的事告诉__Hamish__。我发现他也许将对他的父亲一无所知这一念头很令人困扰。我自己的父亲令人失望，而我确定我也会如此，所以也许这就是最好的。死去的父亲总是英雄，而且不论如何，他还有__John__。__John__对他来说是比我更好的存在，而你将会__…__很棒。教他做一个好人，__Molly__，就像你一样。拜托。_

_我从未相信过爱情。那是一种化学反应，一个幻象，一个梦境。尽管如此。我想我现在明白它为何也是一种动力了。父爱，即使对我来说是那般遥远，却还是让我得知我也许是错的。_

_如果我能够爱什么人，那就会是你。不仅仅是因为__Hamish__，也因为你是__Molly Hooper__，我很久以前就应该告诉你这些了，但你也知道的，我总是会错过些什么。现在也不算晚。_

_你美丽，勇敢，也比那些充斥着这个世界的其他傻瓜要聪明得多。你带给我的偏头痛无疑比他们要少。无论这世界如何丑恶，你仍旧保持善良，而我嫉妒你感觉的能力，如此强烈而坦然，毫无保留。那就像是一种毒品，你在意我的方式，而直到失去我才意识到有多么需要它。_

_你一直都值得依靠。我一直都需要你。这是无论时间或死亡都无法抹去的事实。_

_好好活着，__Molly__，并且你要知道，对我来说，你比这世上所有的财富都要珍贵。_

_Sherlock_

* * *

"王八蛋，"Molly说道，双手紧握成拳。"这个…这个愚蠢、傲慢的，**_王八蛋_**！"无视她的叫喊，Hamish仍旧熟睡着，屁股朝天，每次呼吸都吱吱作响。

Sherlock写信给她不是为了让她安心。那个混蛋写给她的是他的遗言。

"哦，你不是的，你这蠢货，"她恶狠狠地说道，猛地抓起手机。Mycroft的号码排在快速拨号第三名。如果Sherlock以为他能够完全无视她好几年，把她拖进伪造他死亡的泥潭，搞大了她的肚子，然后在一封该死的_信_里做了几乎算是表白他不朽爱意的事（对Sherlock来说，那封信实际上是充满诗意的）后把自己弄死，而这封信还是他那该死的亲吻了她（以及送给她内衣）的前女友送来的，哼，他还是得三思而后行。

"Mycroft，我需要见你。现在。是关于Sherlock的。"

在电话的另一端只有Mycroft沉重的呼吸以及震惊过后的沉默，夹杂着令人不舒服的电流杂音。

"你好，"最后他说道，接着，"我立刻就到。"

* * *

令Molly惊讶的是，Mycroft是一个溺爱的叔叔，而且比她所期望的要更喜欢抱抱。他一到她的公寓，就把Hamish从摇篮里抱起来，非常骄傲地看着Hamish紧紧抓住了他的小指，带着模糊的兴趣盯着他瞧。

"茶？"Molly问道，虽然她已经泡好了他那杯。

"是的，谢谢你。"

停顿。Mycroft看上去似乎很安然地等待Molly鼓起所有勇气说出那个大秘密，而她发现这不需要太久。她等这一天已经等了_好几个月_了，说实在的。

她把所有事都告诉了他。如何伪造Sherlock的死亡，他们在她公寓共度的时光（虽然省去了那些无疑只会令Mycroft极度不自在的细节），还有她对保守他秘密的承诺。她解释了在发现自己怀孕后，要守住这个秘密有多么艰难，她有多么负罪，要是她对他或者John说漏了嘴，也许真的会导致Sherlock的死亡，而这令她多么恐惧。

她把Sherlock来医院以及他和Hamish初次见面的事都告诉了Mycroft，还有Irene夜晚时分的来访，她留下的信。最后，她把Sherlock的信交给了Mycroft，没有打开的，虽然她_极度_想要这么做。

令人惊讶的是，Molly并没有哭。她没法流眼泪，现在不行。她太生气了，同时也感觉到轻松，因为终于能够和别人分享她长久以来背负的重担。

"有的国际特工也无法像你这样保守秘密，"Mycroft在沉默了一会儿后说道，看上去令人惊讶的平静。他对Molly绽出一个友好的微笑，也许甚至是喜爱的，同时轻轻地摇晃着Hamish。宝宝软绵绵的，虽然每隔一会儿他就会抽动一下，睁开眼睛努力想要保持清醒。（就Molly注意到的，他遇到了悲惨的失败。）"我亲爱的，我很高兴你能够信赖我…虽然，我已经知道了绝大部分。"

Molly咒了一声。这并不庄重，但好吧，也没有别的词可说了。她吃惊地张开嘴，觉得有点儿头晕。

"我很抱歉，"她虚弱地说道，"你说什么？"

"John和我已经追寻Sherlock的踪迹好几个月了，到现在为止。我们怀疑他利用你帮助他伪造了他的死亡，但实话实说，我们没有办法证明。我们从未告诉过你，只是因为我们害怕如果你其实并没有帮助他，那带来的冲击可能会对你或Hamish造成伤害。"Mycroft投给他侄子温柔的一瞥，Molly模糊地意识到他已经睡着了，再度开始大声地打起呼来。

"那么…那么你知道他需要你的帮助了？"

"我已经帮助他好长时间了，"Mycroft承认道，"虽然他可能并没有意识到。他是我的弟弟，Molly。我会为他做任何事。"

"哦，"她说道，"这样。那…很好。"

Mycroft留下来吃了晚餐，说真的，这一切都有点儿离奇而不真实。

* * *

一切都发生得太快了。可怕的事。

Molly推着Hamish的婴儿床沿着街道往前走，在这样一个暖和、晴好的夏日散步很令人享受。她要和Diana见面吃午饭，然后她们一起去为Hamish买一件洗礼时穿的衣服。她已经有许久，许久不曾这么开心过了；她和她的儿子在一起，Mycroft则正在尽他所能地保证他那个白痴弟弟活着回家，而且在这一切结束后，她也许有很大的机会可以和Sherlock Holmes来一场真正的、成人的、可以保持下去的恋爱。

而他们都说梦想并不会成真。（它们只会演变成伪造自杀、意外怀孕，看来。）

下一秒，就在Molly经过一处又小又黑的暗巷时，她的脖颈处传来一阵疼痛。世界在她眼前令人头晕目眩地旋转起来，Molly摇摇晃晃几乎摔倒。某个人在她倒地之前抓住了她，某个身材高大且极其强壮的人。

一个穿黑西装的男人上前一步。

"我喜欢宝宝，"在IT工作的Jim—_Moriarty_—对她说道，笑得就像一只疯掉的狐狸。"他们吃起来就像鸡肉，是不是，Seb？"

Molly还没有来得及尖叫，世界便陷入黑暗。一切都变得十分沉重，包括她的舌头在内。迷迷糊糊中她听见了笑声，就好像来自疯人院，好像指甲划过黑板，还有就是，"有的人就是开不起玩笑，对吧？"

Hamish开始大哭起来。

* * *

译者：后面还有两章，一章是Moriarty如何"复生"，一章是大结局。


End file.
